Two Towers
Two Towers is the 7th released map in Combat Arms. It first appeared in the 8-06-08 Patch. This map features two towers, as the name implies, and a huge building surrounded with a great sea of water. Falling in the water causes the player to die, which is the first map to do so. The building is full of windows, making it a perfect sniping map. Game Modes featured on Two Towers are; *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Spy Hunt *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Quarantine *Last Man Standing. Overview While Two Towers looks overwhelming at first, it's really a simple map to learn. In this map, Alpha has a slight perceived advantage due to being closer to the stairs to the roof, therefore, players from that team could sneak into Bravo's spawn point much easier. However, on Alpha or Bravo, it is possible to reach the roof quicker without the use of stairs. Once both teams leave their spawns, generally the fighting upstairs and on the roof determines the positions of each team. Alpha also has a slight disadvantage due to having only one obvious exit from their side of the map, which is the ramp. Some consider this map a sniping map, due to large amount of windows and the potential for sniping cover. On the opposing side of that opinion, Two Towers can also be seen as a map for highly mobile strategies, due to the path complexity introduced by the building and all of it's windows. 'The Roof' The roof is an important part of playing on the map of Two Towers. The roof can be accessed from some stairs inside the building, closer to Alpha's base rather than Bravo's. However, it can also be accessed by several complicated jumps. One better known jump is the rail to roof jumps possible on alpha or bravo side. When coming up the inside stairs for either Alpha or Bravo, the roof lowers down to come into close proximity with the railing. By jumping from the rail towards the corners of the roof, it is possible to get up. To learn these jumps it is suggested to start with Alpha side, as it is a shorter leap. On bravo the jump requires tighter timings and better technique. In either case, contrary to popular belief, the jumps do not require speed gear, although it can make the process easier. Near Alpha, Bottom Floor Upon entering the building from Alpha's base, you will meet with a large room with various features. To the right there are two small circular rooms, one of which is a point where Bravo players can drop into through a window or jump between windows to run around the crates. The other side is identical, but does not provide easy access for Bravo. Players can also jump on a barrel beside the large crates, allowing them to get onto the crates, or circle around the crates for a view of Bravo's base (to a limited extent). Once on these crates it is also possible to run across the green curtain to bravo's lower floor. There are also two sets of stairs. This room is excellent for campers if they are able to set up a blockade in that room, Alpha will be at a disadvantage since that is the only common entrance to the building. Near Bravo, Bottom Floor By entering through a window, Bravo players end up in a room with a window that makes an all right sniping spot. They can then pass into a larger room similar to that of the one near Alpha, just across the river. Players can slip between the crates rather than around them here and can jump on a box to ascend to the crates' tops. There is also a room with 4 windows, all of which look towards Alpha spawn. This room can often be used as an entrance for Alpha players into the Bravo bottom floor. There is also access to two stairways. Below Two Towers There are various non-glitching methods of descending below the normal playing field. An easy way is to jump down onto a ledge from Alpha's base. Players then have a good view of Bravo's base and an average one of Alpha's. They can also jump down onto a ledge from Alpha's base and get below the floor. They also can go to the crates in the very center of the stage where the water runs through and drop down onto one of the ledges, depending on what side players are on. In either case, getting back up is extremely difficult, so there are risks associated with the spot. 'Alpha Site' Alpha's spawn point contains an immense crane and a second story level. There is also a small metal structure that can be climbed across to get on a lower ledge and follow along to aim and camp in site of Bravo. The tower's ladder is scaled from inside the building. Alpha's crane can be climbed too, and players can jump off the base to a tiny building and jump again to reach the small metal hanging tile. This tile can also be jumped from onto some stacked boxes. Few people know this trick, and it is infinitely useful in quarantine mode, but otherwise useless. Another trick is to jump from the bridge connecting Alpha's platform to the main building onto the ledge to the right. Not many people see you before you snipe them from this spot, although you cannot get back up without dying. A common misconception about Alpha spawn is that there is a single exit from the spawn into the main building. With practice, one can jump on the crates outside of the building, and from there jump to the ledge closest to the crates. From that ledge the player can jump onto the ledge containing the two windows, which can be crawled through. The lower platform below Alpha's tower has a few sniper spots for campers that want to cover their team-mates trying to get into the main building and sniping Bata players that are on the roof, windows and ledges of the building. Also you can climb the side of the lader leading to Alfa's main floor from the lower platform and there is a steel beam you can stand on to snipe from that gives you a good view of the side of the building. 'Bravo Site' Bravo's spawn site is built off similar principles as Alpha's. Multiple level platforms, crates, and a building give similar cover to Bravo players as the cover available in Alpha. There is also a tower in the Bravo spawn (giving the map it's name). To get out of the base you have to either jump through a small window, or jump over the railing on the left side and run across the ledge or window ledges. These preliminary examples help to illustrate how Two Towers can be effectively played by using complicated and unexpected routes. There are boxes stacked, and there is two ladders to get to the upper level from a special lower level. Because of the obvious two exits from the base, Bravo gains an apparent advantage since it's potentially harder for Alpha to set up a blockade. Strategies *Coraircate has created a walkthrough to help you win in Two Towers. *See Two Towers/Strategies. Trivia * This map was the first to contain water that instantly kills the player. Oil Rig was next featuring lethal water. *There is an invisible boundary that can be hit on the sides of the map. *The Infected in Quarantine mode are capable of swimming, and can climb out of the water using the fishing net near Alpha/Bravo spawn. *Glitches often appear in the sky of Two Towers, whether it's streaking lights or mines and player * This map is said to be the favorite map of the popular YouTuber - Baxstar. twotowers1.jpg twotowers5.jpg twotowers4.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:2008